


let's make cake war!

by Cineraria



Series: Cielizzy Week 2019 [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Edward dan Kakak Tertua sepakat mengajak kedua adik mereka (lomba) memasak kue bersama.[#cielizzyweek day 7: Brothers]





	let's make cake war!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Note: karena saya masih aja bingung soal nama si kembar, Real Ciel di sini memakai sebutan “Kakak Tertua” atau “Kakak-nya Ciel.” Our Ciel tetap memakai nama Ciel ya.

Edward dan Kakak Tertua sepakat mengajak kedua adik mereka (lomba) memasak kue bersama. Edward ingin memamerkan kemampuan memasaknya pada Ciel, dan Kakak Tertua ingin menguji kelayakan Lizzy sebelum menjadi adik iparnya.

Sore itu di Mansion Phantomhive, terjadi  _ food war  _ antara dua tim gabungan Phantom-Midford. Kompetisi dilakukan secara terpisah. Peraturannya ada dua babak: di babak pertama, Edward dan Ciel memasak bersama, sedang Lizzy bergandengan dengan Kakak Tertua. Nanti, masakan itu hanya disajikan pada masing-masing adik. Lizzy akan disuguhi masakan team Edward, ia harus bisa menebak: yang mana punya Edward dan mana punya tunangannya. Kemudian, Ciel menyantap masakan team Kakak Tertua, juga harus bisa membedakan: mana yang masakan kakaknya dan mana yang masakan Lizzy.

Team Edward memasak  _ vanilla roll cake _ _ ,  _ dan team Lizzy membuat  _ strawberry shortcake. _

Setelah adu masak-memasak kurang lebih lima jam lamanya, akhirnya pertarungan babak kedua dimulai. Arena berpindah dari dapur  ke ruang makan. Keempat peserta duduk mengelilingi meja panjang. Lizzy duduk menghadap Edward, dan Ciel menghadap kakaknya. Tatapan mereka saling mengintimidasi, dan penuh rasa curiga.

“Sekarang, biar aku jelaskan lagi peraturan babak kedua ini,” kata Kakak Ciel.

“Kami berdua harus bisa menebak siapa koki sebenarnya yang membuat kue ini,” Ciel menyela. Dengan enggan, ia memandang dua piring untuknya, masing-masing berisi sepotong  _ strawberry shortcake _ .

“Kalau kalian salah ━ Ciel, Lizzy, kami yang menang.” Edward menyambung.

“Tapi kalau kami benar, kami yang menang, begitu kan?” Lizzy menimpali. Dengan antusias, ia memandang dua piring berisi potongan  _ vanilla roll cake. _

Kedua kakak itu mengangguk. Edward berisyarat supaya Ciel dan Lizzy segera makan. Dan Kakak Tertua melempar seringai pada adiknya.

Ciel menggigit potongan  _ shortcake  _ pertama, lalu terdiam mencecap rasanya. Setelah menelan seluruhnya, ia berkata: “ini punya Lizzy.” Kemudian, ia menyeringai, dan meneguk gelas lemon tea.

Kedua kakak saling berpandangan. Edward mengernyitkan dahi, ingin bertanya sesuatu pada (calon) besannya, namun terhalang oleh seruan Lizzy.

“Aku tahu! Ini masakan Kak Edward! Tidak salah lagi!” Gadis itu selesai menelan seperempat potong  _ roll cake.  _ Ia tampak sangat yakin.

Kakak Tertua ganti yang mengerutkan dahi, terheran. Ketika Edward menoleh padanya, melalui tatapan ia berisyarat supaya pemuda pirang itu fokus mengawasi adik mereka.

Ronde kedua akan dimulai. Kali ini, Ciel mengatakan bahwa potongan  _ shortcake  _ kedua adalah buah tangan kakaknya. Sebaliknya, Lizzy mengaku ia baru saja menelan  _ roll cake  _ buatan Ciel.

Setelah dua pasang piring itu bersih, menyisakan saus cream dan remah-remah kue, Ciel dan Lizzy ingin menegaskan kebenaran jawaban kepada kakak masing-masing.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakak? Kau sudah puas, atau justru kecewa karena kalah?” Ciel bertanya, agak meremehkan.

“Menurutmu, yang mana, Ciel?” Kakak Tertua meneguk gelas minumannya. Ia belum mau memberi jawaban yang lugas.

Diam-diam, Ciel tahu, melalui mimik wajah, kakaknya sempat memutar bola mata demi menghindari tatapannya. Itu artinya, Kakak merasa tersudutkan.

“Tak usah bilang. Aku tahu jawabannya dari wajahmu,” ujar Ciel.

“Ah, kupikir sekali ini saja, aku bisa mengalahkanmu.” Kakak tertua tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa kecewa.

Lizzy berkata: “Apa? Berarti Ciel pemenangnya? Bagaimana denganku? Aku merasa jawabanku juga benar.”

“Sayang sekali, Lizzy. Kamu kalah. Kamu salah menyebut masakanku sebagai milik Ciel, dan sebaliknya.” Edward menjawab. Ia menepuk dahi dengan tangan, pura-pura menyesal.

“Bagaimana mungkin?” Lizzy menatap sepasang piring kosong miliknya tak percaya. “Padahal aku bisa membedakan antara masakan Ciel dan masakan kak Edward.”

“Sudah, Lizzy. Tak usah dianggap serius. Ini cuma ide konyol dua orang yang over-protektif pada adiknya.” Ciel berkata menghibur Lizzy.

“Serius? Tebakanmu bisa benar semua, Ciel?” Edward bertanya. “Aku curiga kamu curang.”

“Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti, Edward. Aku tahu, kuncinya ada di langkah awal. Kalau kamu benar pada gigitan pertama, mudah sekali menentukan yang berikutnya.”

“Tapi, tetap saja … Aku sudah salah sejak langkah pertama.” Lizzy menunduk lesu, memutar-mutar piring kosong di tangannya. Kemudian ia terduduk tegak, seperti sudah bisa menerima kenyataan, lalu bertanya: “Jadi, bagaimana hasil akhirnya?”

Kakak Tertua, menjawab: “Kita impas, Lizzy. Dari grup adik, Ciel yang menang, dan mewakili pihak kakak, Edward yang menang.”

“Tentu saja, kita impas. Maksudku, siapa yang paling diuntungkan oleh kompetisi ini?” Lizzy bertanya lagi.

“Kurasa kita sama-sama beruntung,” Edward menjawab. “Terang saja, walau kesal, tapi aku senang memasak bersamamu, Ciel. Aku pikir kau semahir apa, ternyata adonanmu gosong di percobaan awal, haha.”

Ciel tidak sudi Edward membuka aibnya. Ia menimpali: “ah, kukira kau mahir mengolah dan mengaduk krim _ ,  _ tapi ternyata caramu mengoles mentega seperti anak balita.”

“Tsk! Jangan bicara lagi, kau adik ipar sialan.”

“Hmm, kalau aku ... senang bisa membuat adonan bersamamu, Kakak Tertua. Aku baru tahu, ternyata posisi loyang dalam oven bisa memengaruhi rasa  _ shortcake _ .”

“Terima kasih, Lizzy. Walau kalah dalam hal tebak-menebak, tapi poin memasakmu cukup tinggi. Kau lolos uji sertifikasi, Adik Ipar.” Si Kakak menimpali. Ia tersenyum bangga pada Lizzy.

“Aku menantikan kesempatan kedua duet-masak  _ food war  _ kita!” Lizzy menyambung antusias.

“Apa?! Aku tak mau jadi pelayan Edward lagi!” Ciel berseru. Sejak awal, ia sudah menentang keputusan sepihak ini.

“Ugh, wajah malu-malumu itu sungguh menggemaskan, Ciel. Karena kesepakatan tiga suara mengalahkan satu suara. Sayang sekali, kita akan mengadakan  _ food war  _ lagi, kecuali kau mau kucoret dari daftar (calon) adik iparku.”

Diam-diam, Ciel menyeringai menang. Sebetulnya ia mengutus Sebastian agar menyamar jadi staf dapur, yang bolak-balik antara dapur kedua team yang terpisah. Tidak ada yang tahu, Ciel sudah memanfaatkan celah dan mencuri info-info dari team Lizzy.

“Huh! Dasar  _ siscon  _ menyebalkan!”


End file.
